Organized Chaos
by Misty Estelle Warner
Summary: Last chapter finally up!!!See note in ch 8 for why it took me so long to update>.
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Organized Chaos**

Animaniacs Saga #2

_by_  
_Jamie Langevin_

Rating: PG for a few weird scenes in some of the later chapters

Legal Randomness: Animaniacs and all related characters, ect.. are copywrited by Warner Brothers. The story itself, and anything invented by me is mine.. please don't sue me or take my work!

Notes: Finally I've finished the first story in my Animaniacs saga, Tragic Endings, New Beginnings! This is the story that comes after it, but I promise it won't be so dramatic^_~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chapter 1_

"Aww, well I do declare, aren't you three just the cutest little puppy children I ever have seen!" The huge woman cooed, reaching down and hugging the three Warners tightly in a near-deadly embrace. Yakko gasped for air.  
"Nice..to....meet....you....too....lady...." He managed to say, then promptly fell over seeing stars. Wakko looked up at the woman angrily, then out of nowhere pulled out a huge wooden mallet at least three times his size.  
"Buh bye!" He giggled in his cute little accent, then whacked her over the head with it.  
" ....and that's the last time I invite Christopher Walkins over for dinner!" The woman declared, staggering down the street running into lamp posts and startled pedestrians until she was out of sight. Giggling in delight, Dot turned to Yakko and pointed to Wakko who was gnawing on the mallet. Wakko grinned then swallowed it whole.  
For a moment Yakko was in shock, amazed at what his brother had just done. Then he noticed that two-year-old Wakko wasn't the only one who had these 'toon powers'. Everywhere he looked, the world had a comic appearance and things were exaggerated. Yakko tried to remember how he and his siblings came to be where they were -the toon world- but couldn't remember.  
Deciding to experiment, he reached into his pockets and pulled out a paddeball, a sandwich, a bottle, then some coins and a toothbrush. It seemed there were no laws when you were a toon: anything was possible.  
'Who cares how we got here', Yakko thought, 'I love it and I'm definitely staying!'  
Filled with a sudden craving for causing mayhem, Yakko picked up Dot and took Wakko by hand and the three of them went off in search of fun.  
  
  


After a day of causing chaos, the three Warners sat down on a park bench exhausted. An hour before, Wakko had snuck into an ice cream shop and eaten three buckets of ice cream whole, then gotten tossed out by the manager. Yakko had been enraged that the manager had been so cruel as to toss his little brother out on the street and had gone back in for revenge.  
Might I say, when Yakko joined his sibling outside, he left behind the ruins of an ice cream store. The angry manager had chased the three kids all the way down the street, then stopped and waved his fists at them cursing. Finally they found the park bench and sat down for a break.  
Yakko had Dot in his lap and Wakko sitting beside him making weird faces. Absentmindedly he reached over and held Wakko's hand, and ran his fingers through the soft fur on Dot's head, thinking. He absolutely loved the toon world, and never wanted to leave. It confused him that he couldn't remember anything beyond the past few days, and he wondered why he was alone on the street with no parents and had to look after his siblings. Finally he gave up trying to figure things out, and just came to accept things.  
"Where do we go from here?" Yakko wondered out loud. No one answered. "Okkay sibs," he continued, "Let's go look for somewhere to stay.. there's no way we can keep sleeping on the streets."  
With that, he got up off the bench and picked up Dot, and making sure Wakko was following, set off in search of a home.  
  
  


By mid afternoon, the trio was tired, hungry, and slightly dizzy from heat exhaustion. Dot was becoming irritable, and Wakko was eating random objects he found, even rocks. Finally Yakko, Wakko, and Dot sat down (or rather, collapsed) under a large tree.  
"I don't know what to do" Yakko apologized to Wakko and Dot, "I'm trying to do the best I can do, I really am.. I just don't know what to do anymore.." Suddenly a door in the tree flew open:  
WHAM!  
The three Warners flew forward, landing flat on their faces. Dot began to sob, Wakko pulled out a mallet, and Yakko spun around to face their attacker... a large grey-and-white squirrel? She was about Yakko's height, middle aged and getting kind of old, yet her eyes still had a sparkle to them; she wasn't somebody to mess with.  
She had a funny little green hat perched on the top of her head with a yellow flower sticking out of it, giving her a comical appearance.  
"Go on, skat!" She commanded, whacking Yakko with a broom.   
"Ouch!" He complained, then grabbed the broom and whacked her back. Wakko eyed the broom. "Me try!" He giggled, then grabbed the broom from Yakko and whacked everybody within reach with it. Dot's face turned red. "Wakki!" She cried, then took out a broom of her own and whacked her brothers and the squirrel with it.  
"Ow! Dottie!" Yakko complained, then realized his mistake. "Um.. I mean..."  
Whack! Yakko fell over and watched as the world began to spin. Dot put away the broom and smiled innocently. Wakko started whacking everybody in sight. The squirrel watched in amusement until she was hit in the face by Wakko.  
"Alright! Enough!" She commanded and took away all the brooms. "Whack me again with anything and I'll introduce you to my friend dynamite. Now go on back to your folks, and don't let me ever catch you hanging around my front porch again!"  
Dot crawled over to her and clung to her leg. "Granny?"  
"I ain't no grandma kiddo. The name's Slappy Squirrel, and I don't get along well with kids. I just made my last cartoon today and I'm officially retired. The last thing I need is you three hanging around. It's makes me look old."  
"Pwwweeeaaaase?" Dot pleased, batting her eyelashes. Slappy got out a crow bar and attempted to pry the clinging Warner baby off her leg but it was no use. She turned to Yakko.  
"What are you standing here staring for, take your siblings and go on back home to your parents."  
Yakko stared at her and started to sniffle.   
"I have no parents. I have no place to go, and I have to look after my siblings.. If you can't help us, then I guess we'll go.. "  
Slappy studied the three Warner kids for a minute, then sighed. "You can stay the night and tomorrow I'll look into calling Social Services or something. I'll fix up the guest room for you, get your brother and let's go inside."  
Yakko looked up surprised.   
"You mean you've had a change of heart? Or is this like bribing your conscience?" Slappy chuckled and patted Yakko on the head.  
"You know, you remind me of a very young Groucho Marx."  
"What?"  
"Nevermind."  
  
  


The four of them went inside Slappy's house inside the tree. Yakko looked up at her questioningly.  
"Why are you doing this for us?" He asked again. "Pity?"  
"Maybe.. " Slappy replied, thought a moment, then motioned to Dot. "But mainly because your sister won't let go of my leg!" 


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter __2_

The next day Slappy made many phone calls. She phoned the police, Social Security, some orphanages, and finally found a foster home that she'd let take in the three sibs. It wasn't that there wasn't any room in the other places she called, but they were more like adoption agencies; Their purpose was to find homes for the orphaned toon kids as soon as possible, even if it meant splitting families up.

As soon as Slappy had found the Warner three on her door step (literally), she sensed there was something about them. Splitting up the trio would weigh on her conscience for years, so she just couldn't do it. Though getting kind of old and grumpy (Don't tell Slappy I called her that though!), she still had her moments.

Finally a few days later, the foursome stood in the front of the Foster home: three orphaned toon kids, and a retired cartoon squirrel. They stood there in a row looked at the building together.

A green chain-link fence surrounded the yard with a gate by the driveway, and a few scraggly trees grew near the main building. The Foster home itself was about the size of a large house, and was made of brick; it wasn't exactly the nicest or newest looking building, but it served its purpose. A sign hung above the doorway that read 'Sunny Valley Foster Home'. Slappy read it and laughed.

Yakko scrutinized the building and raised an eyebrow, then stated "Looks like a prison."

Slappy was skeptical, but sighed and picked Dot up, took Wakko's hand and went in. Yakko looked around, then sighed and ran to catch up.

Inside, a woman with frizzy orange hair, perfectly white teeth, and way too much tacky jewelry greeted them at the door. Grinning cheezily and without saying anything, she motioned for them all to follow, then led the way to her office.

In her office, it looked like a combination between an office, library, and kid's playroom. There was a large overstuffed plaid chair under a window, from which hung huge, red, flowered curtains. The carpet was orange shag, the walls wallpapered with a delicate floral pattern, and one entire wall was covered in a bookshelf. Amidst it all, toys were scattered everywhere. The room seemed to reflect on the weird woman's looks and personality; insane.

Noone was sure exactly what to think of the woman and her office, except for Wakko who took an immediate dislike to it all.

Finally they were all seated, the strange woman sitting at a desk, with Slappy facing her. The Warner sibs went off exploring the room.

The weird woman looked at Slappy and exclaimed in an extremely high-pitched voice "Welcome to Sunny Valley!!!"

Everyone in the room cringed when she spoke. 

"Yeah yeah.." Slappy said impatiently "Now what about the three kids? You are gonna take them in right? And what's your name anyway?"

"Hilda Fuzzy! You can call me Ms. Fuzzy, Hilda, or Fuzzy... Why of course! What straaaange children! Are they yours??" Hilda screeched, and Slappy concentrated on not thinking thoughts of ways to eliminate her.

"Um... no, they're not mine, they're orphans I assume. I phoned the police last night and there's no reports of any missing children. In fact, noone know's where they came from. It was suggested that if I wanted to adopt them I could, or if not I should bring them to somewhere like this.."

"Oh I know! You can adopt them!!!" Hilda cut Slappy off, excited with her plan. Slappy grimaced, then glared at Hilda.

"Listen fuzz-for-brains, are you going to take in the kids or not???"

"Of course! Just fill in this paperwork, and the police and I will complete the rest!" Hilda said, putting a mountain of paperwork in front of Slappy; the papers made a loud thump.

"Just shoot me" She mumbled, then picked up a pen and began filling in as much as she could.

Finally the time came for Slappy to say goodbye to Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. Dot was clinging to Slappy's legs, and Yakko pulled her away. Wakko was busy terrorizing Hilda, but when he realized Slappy was leaving them he went over to them all.

Not wanting to be sentimental, Slappy tried hard to think of the Warner sibs in a detached way. They really we're better off here...

"Look kids, a few years back I might have taken you in, but I'm getting old now. You really are better off here, Fuzz Brain over there may seem a little..um.. "

"Ditzy?" Yakko supplied

"Right.. and I'm sure that a nice family will come along and adopt you three and.."

As Slappy talked on, Yakko's mind wandered elseware. Maybe Slappy thought they were better off here, but his mind was on escape. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter __3_

_There has to be a better way than this_, Yakko thought as he ran through the streets. Along with Wakko and Dot, he was being chased by an angry-looking Ms. Fuzzy.

"Tough luck Fuzz-brain, we're not staying in no orphanage!" Yakko called back, then picked up the speed. Rounding the corner of a building, the three Warners suddenly found themselves cornered in an alleyway. Ms Fuzzy was quickly closing in the gap.

"Okkay Yakko, stay calm.." Yakko mumbled to himself. He put his sibs behind him protectively, watched as Wakko pulled out a mallet, then realized something. "We're toons, we can do anything.."

But before he could think of something to do, Ms. Fuzzy was upon them.

"Stupid kids! You'll pay for.. OWWW!!!" She screeched as a small blur of grey-and-white fur flew at her. She began swatting at the small kitten, which was clinging to the top of her head with its claws, a determined look in its big green eyes.

"You @$%!$#& cat!" She yelled, then finally managed to fling the kitten off with a final swat at it.

Yakko stared at her. "Someone has a potty mouth!" he said, then proceeded to wash her mouth out with soap. Wakko joined in on the fight and Yakko backed off as his brother began to drop random heavy objects on the top of Ms.Fuzzy's head, and Dot tied her shoelaces together then crawled out of the way. Yakko, seeing that his sibs had everything under control by themselves, went and checked to see if the kitten was okkay.

With a final screeching of curses Ms.Fuzzy, now battered, scratched, and shoeless, made her escape in a yellow taxi that had somehow appeared during the chaos. Then there was silence.

"Someone should put that weirdo in a mental institution!" Yakko commented.

"Kitty awake!" Dot smiled, and Yakko looked at her a little surprised hearing her talk. He blinked, backed up, and looked at his siblings carefully again. They were growing up so fast.. so was he... way faster than normal. Weird.

He'd have to figure it out later though, he had right here and now to worry about. Wakko and Dot. The kitten. Right.

He went over to them, and put Dot in his lap. She smiled at him, then put the kitten on top of her brothers head. Yakko smiled, then picked up the kitten and examined it. She was a female kitten, in human years would be equal to a young kid. She was grey with white marks on her paws, tip of the tail, part of her face, and stomach, and had big green eyes. Also, she had a nick on her right ear that looked quite new, as if she'd recently been in a fight.

Yakko smiled and scratched behind her ears. "Thanks for saving us. You an orphan too?"

The kitten looked up at Yakko, paused, then looked again as if making up her mind. She climbed up onto his shoulders then batted at his ear playfully. "You're not so bad for humans.. "

Yakko blinked. He hadn't been expecting an answer.

"You can talk??"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" She replied smoothly. 

"I.. You have a point I guess. Um.... so what's your name?"

"Rita. I heard you talking to your siblings, Wakko and Dot. What's _your_ name ?"

"Yakko.. by the way, we're not humans."

"You act like humans." Rita paused, then climbed back down into Yakko's lap. "Welll... Maybe not as bad. Don't let the other cats know I said that though."

Yakko nodded, letting it all sink in.

"Well.. okkay, talking squirrels and cats isn't strange in the toon world. Nothing is strange here I guess. Or everything strange is normal. Or something."

"You new in the toon world? You look like a toon to me."

"I am a toon. So are my sibs.. just... I can't remember some things about what happened in our past. Like how we got here." He thought of something to ask her. "What do you know about ageing in the toon world?"

Rita thought a moment.

"Ageing? Well things like that, you don't think of too closely here. Some toons stay young seemingly forever, others seem to grow overnight. Sometimes it depends on the show they're in. It doesn't really matter though, because growing up always happens for a purpose. Or growing down."

"Growing down?"

"Yeah, happens to some toons, usually when some stupid write has a so-called brilliant idea to make a new series with the characters as babies. Ever heard of Muppet Babies? I have a feeling it's going to be quite a problem in the future. What's next, baby Loony Tunes??" She shuddered at the idea, then shook her head.

"The future is the future, and we shouldn't think of that until the time comes. We have the present to worry about."

"Yeah... " Yakko's head was spinning. Here he was talking to some toon kitten, who knew way more about the world he was in than he did. Actually, Rita seemed to talk like she was adult already. Crazy as it seemed, it looked like he was going to ask her for help.

"Um...so...Rita..., would you mind if we hung around with you for a while? You know, getting to learn more about the toon world and stuff, you seem to know a lot.. We could help out, find food! We have nowhere to stay though and.."

Rita jumped down onto the ground, then looked back at the three Warner kids. "No sweat, follow me."

Like a weird parade, with Rita in the lead, the four of them set off down the street together to find their place in the world. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter __4_

Wakko woke up to the sound of traffic, like he had every morning for the past few weeks. He say up, yawned, then looked around. Yakko was still asleep, curled up next to Dot, and Rita was gone, probably off looking for food.

He stood up, then thought a moment. His memories of the past were fuzzy, but Wakko realized that as long as he could remember, he had been following Yakko around. Not that he had a problem of this, he loved his big brother, but just for once he'd like to be able to go off exploring on his own. And now seemed like the perfect opportunity.

The first thing Yakko felt when he woke up was that that something was wrong. A quick glance around and he knew what it was: Wakko was missing! He got up at once and completely (and frantically) searched the shelter they were in (under the deck of an abandoned building), but came to the sad conclusion that Wakko was gone.

He also noticed that Rita was missing, but he wasn't too worried about her; she was smart and knew her way around the city. Wakko on the other hand..

Yakko crawled outside, then stood up and looked around. Noone was walking along the sidewalk this early in the morning, but there was still a lot of cars on the road. Suddenly Yakko had a horrible thought; what if Wakko had wandered into traffic somewhere? He shook his head as if to push that thought away, took a deep breath, and went off to look for his brother.

For once, Wakko was the center of attention. Bored and curious, he wandered into a schoolyard, planning on playing on the playground equipment. Scampering excitedly over to the slide, he came to a halt as a loud buzzing noise filled the air. Suddenly kids began to pour out of the building like a yelling, screaming, hyperactive tidlewave. They ran this way and that, calling to each other and trying to get to things first.

Terrified, Wakko climbed to the top of the big kid's slide and clung to the railing for his life. His wild imagination began to run loose, and soon he was convinced that he was on the top of a cliff, with a tribe of cannibals below him.

A young human toon girl with bright red hair and rather large front teeth reached the top of the slide.

"Move!" She snapped at Wakko, then gave him a small shove. Terrified, Wakko clung to the railing desperately howling. The girl glared.

"Move it you little brat before I shove you off here myself!"

After a moment, Wakko realized that yelling at the top of his lungs wasn't working, so he turned to face the girl and made a weird face at her. Puffing out his cheeks, and making his eyes all swirly, the effect was rather.. strange.

"What kind of a face is that?" The girl demanded, but after a moment she began to get the giggles.

"Stop it!" She ordered to the young Warner boy between fits of laughter. Wakko just peered over the edge of the slide, took a deep breath and went for it.

"Wheeee!" He giggled, then landed on the ground with a soft 'thud'. A young girl about the age of 13, a mink, came over to him. She was dressed in a maroon pleated skirt, cream colored blouse, and a large maroon bow was tied around her golden blond tail. A pair of glasses rested upon her nose, and she was clutching a book to her chest as if to protect it.

"Hey look, Minerva likes the freak kid!" The red haired girl sneered, and Minerva blushed.

"Like attracts like! Hey, are you two related?" A boy called, and a few other snickered. Minerva face felt hot and she clenched her teeth in rage, but said nothing. Instead, she picked up Wakko and walked away over to a secluded corner of the schoolyard. Wakko examined Minerva for a moment, then became interested in a fuzzy caterpillar that was crawling across the ground. Minerva sighed and watched the young boy. He was kind of cute, she wished she could have a brother like that. Instead, she had three older sisters, all perfect. None of them had ever been made fun of in school...

"Fuzzy wuzzy!" Wakko exclaimed, the caterpillar on his finger. Minerva smiled. Cute, she thought. Then Wakko ate it and made that weird face again. Minerva cringed.

"You're one strange kid, do you know that? And what do you call that face anyway?"

"Go.. goo..gookie!" He smiled, then made the face again. Minerva couldn't help but giggle, and then realized that maybe the kid was hungry.

"You want to have some of my lunch?" She asked, then reached inside her bag and passed him half of a peanut butter sandwich. He ate it in one bite. Minerva made a face.

"You just keep getting stranger and stranger don't you?" She asked, then realized something. "What's your name?"

Wakko looked up. "W...w..wakk..wakko" He said with a little difficulty. It was obvious that he hadn't quite mastered talking yet, but he seemed not to mind.

Suddenly a woman with frizzy orange hair, perfectly white teeth, and way too much tacky jewlery came up to them. Wakko looked up at her confused, and had a weird sense of deja vu...

"Hello!" She said rather loudly, "Thank you for finding my kid!" Minerva cringed and Wakko made a gookie. She bend down to pick up Wakko, and he bit her.

"Yeeeoooowwwww!!!!" The woman screeched, then picked Wakko up by the tail. Minerva started to protest, but the red haired girl with buck teeth appeared and held her back.

"Don't mess with my mom or you'll regret it." 


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Dejected, Yakko returned to the empty building. After hours of searching, there was still no sign of Wakko. With a flicker of hope, Yakko searched one more place, thinking that maybe there was somehow a way into the abandoned building and that's where Wakko was. After seeing all the doors and windows were sealed shut, he crawled under the deck, planning to check on his sister and half-hoping that his brother had returned.. 

Suddenly Yakko froze, gripped with fear. His heart sunk when he realized that not only had Wakko not returned, but now Dot was missing too. 

Overcome with guilt and grief, Yakko practically collapsed onto the ground. Thoughts of what could have happened to his siblings swirled around in his mind, like a small whirlwind building up to a deadly tornado. Maybe they were kidnapped... or wandered off into traffic. Or what if.... they would never leave him. Would they?

Planning on going to search for his missing siblings, Yakko crawled outside and stood up shakily. After a few steps he collapsed onto the ground, mumbling things between sobs.

"W..why did I leave Dot all alone? I should have brought her with me.. and why didn't I search for Wakko longer? I'm such a bad brother, how could I ever think that I could be like a parent to my sibs??" He choked back another stream of tears. "What if they're dead? How could I ever go on without them...?"

Suddenly a shadow passed over the sun, and Yakko looked up...right into the face of Hilda Fuzzy, who had a wickedly cheezy smile on her face.

"Hello young Yakki" She taunted, "looking for your siblings?"

Leaping from crates to boxes, window sills to ledges, Rita was feeling pretty sly. She came to a closeline and, like a tightrope walker, crossed it gracefully then landed on the ground without making a single noise. Still gripped in her mouth was her breakfast: a stolen fish from the market.

Sudenly she paused, twitching her ears slightly, and listened. Someone was following her.

Rita turned to make her escape, but it was too late. With a swish of net, she was soon trapped. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up into the air, then tossed in the back of a truck with the words 'City Pound' written in bold, blood red letters.

Her instincts soon kicked into high gear, and before the guy who had trapped her could close the truck door, he felt claws dig viciously into his face.

Smirking triumphantly, Rita went to make her escape.. But just as she had her paw out the door, the city worker shoved her back inside and locked it. She heard the truck start up, and soon felt it moving, taking her away to a place where animal's dreams were crushed, and only the lucky survived, where getting adopted was a matter of life or death. Mewing pitifully, Rita sank into the corner of the truck practicing looking cute, and praying.

When he woke up, all Yakko could see was darkness. The damp, musty air was beginning to bother him, and the ropes which bound his wrists and feet cut into his skin painfully. 

He went to cry out, but realized that someone had gagged him. He was sitting against a wall, and the absolute silence was enough to drive anyone insane. Desparation overtook him, and Yakko cried out silently for his siblings. And then sudenly he felt it, a reply. Not exactly in words but.. more of a feeling. Fear, rage, and the longing to be together. For a moment, it was like the three Warner siblings could think as one. Promising not to give up hope, Yakko reassured his siblings as much as he could and prayed everything would turn out okkay.

In the room above, a certain villain with frizzy red hair was pacing. She stopped suddenly, then went over and knocked on a huge metal framed door.

"Dr.Bob? Open up!" She commanded, and a few moments later a bald midget with large beady black eyes, glasses, a small rat tail (the result of an experiment involving processed cheese and a microwave oven going horribly wrong) and apron that said 'Kiss the mad scientist' and in small writing 'Don't worry, I've had all my shots!' underneath, came out.

"Patience Hilda! These thing's take time" He said in a loud, booming voice. Ms.Fuzzy glared down at him.

'I'm not just talking about the formula! I know that part takes time.. have you completed the DNA test yet?"

"Yes Madame" he said mockingly and bowed. She whacked him and screeched "Do not mock Hilda Fuzzy!!!" 

Dr.Bob smirked and said nothing. Instead, he pulled out a notepad and consulted his notes.

"Yes.. the results of all my elaborate testing and hard work show much. After many experiments and-" Hilda whacked him

"Cut to the point!"

"Right. The three kids are indeed full toons and their spirit is the essence of what being a toon is all about. We can use them to make our formula to take over the toon world! Ee-hehehehe!" He cackled for dramatic effect. 

Hilda Fuzzy grinned. "Very good Dr.Bob, you may now return to making the formula. Keep the children if you wish for experiments, I have no use for them and they're only street rats." Dr.Bob nodded and returned to his laboratory, and Hilda started walking towards the room where the Warners were being kept, her large teeth glinting evily in the artificial lighting.

__


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter __6_

When a sliver of light appeared under a door, the three sibs were torn between feeling relieved, and afraid of what was to come. A key turned in the lock, and the door swung open with a loud 'creeeeeek'.

Ms.Fuzzy stepped into the room and flicked on a light switch, causing Yakko, Wakko, and Dot to be temporarily blinded. Finally when their eyes adjusted to the light, they got a look at the room they were in:

It was a basement of some building and like any other stereotypical basement in which people find themselves tied up in movies: Dark, dank, and dreary. Covered in cobwebs, a large wooden desk rested in a corner of the room, but other than that the room was empty.

Ms.Fuzzy went over to Dot and picked her up.

"You, girl, will be the first to take part in one of the...experiments." She turned to the two brothers.

"Don't worry" She said in a sickly sweet voice, "You're sister will be perfectly fine..... if she's lucky."

Yakko struggled to break free but it was no use; he was trapped. Suddenly someone appeared in the doorway.

"Going somewhere, Fuzz-for-brains?" A voice said, and Ms.Fuzzy spun around, finding herself face-to-face with Slappy.

"You!" She exclaimed. Slappy rolled her eyes. "How very observant of you. Now hand over the kids."

"Never!!!" Hilda screeched at full volume, and glass somewhere in the room shattered.

"Hand over the baby." Slappy repeated, as if talking to a naughty little kid. Hilda shook her head and made a run for the desk, then pulled a knife out of one of the drawers.

"Come any closer and I kill the girl!" She threatened.

Yakko, who was on the floor next to Ms.Fuzzy, gave her a kick in the shins. Ms.Fuzzy glared at him then kicked him back, only much harder. Yakko whimpered in pain, but was unable to do anything about it since he was still tied up. _Oooh if I ever get the chance for revenge you'll wish you never set eyes on us Warners_, Yakko vowed with hatred.

The time that Hilda was distracted however, was enough for Slappy to free Wakko and take Dot out of the evil clutches of Hilda Fuzzy. When she looked around for the missing Warners, it gave Slappy time to rescue Yakko.

Soon Slappy was standing in the doorway, with the Warner siblings behind her. Ms. Fuzzy spun around in circles as all this was going on. "Wha.... where....?!" Hilda stammered, looking around.

"Nice try Fuzzy Wuzzy, but ya snooze ya loose." Slappy motioned for the Warners to leave the building, and they quickly obeyed. She then turned to face Ms.Fuzzy and took out a stack of dynamite.

"And now for you..."

A few explosions later, an extremely charred and blackened Ms.Fuzzy stumbled out of the door of Sunny Valley, followed by Slappy.

"Don't try this at home kids, I'm a trained professional!" The large squirrel warned, and seconds later the police began to arrive. Red and blue lights flashed, sirens blared, and finally Ms.Fuzzy was taken away.

Slappy went looking for the Warners and finally found them huddled together under a tree. She walked over to them.

"Look kids, I'm sorry I left you with Ms.Demon Fuzz there.. I'm normally have a good judge of character but I guess everyone's wrong once in a while. Look, if you want to stay with me for a while longer I guess that would be fine..." If she said anything after that, it wasn't heard because just then gun shots fired through the air inches from Yakko, Wakko, Dot and Slappy. The foursome spun around, amazingly free of bullet wounds, and faced their attacker; noone was there.

"For the love of Mel Gibson, what now?" Slappy said, but there was no answer. Realizing that there was nothing she could do, Slappy turned to the Warners.

"Come on, let's go home. And quickly. " She said, then started walking making sure Yakko, Wakko, and Dot following close behind her.

Despite the weird gunshots a moment ago, Yakko felt safer than he had in ages. The thought of Slappy's house being their home was a comforting one, but still he couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong. Little did he know that he'd be finding out what that was soon enough. In the meantime, as always, there was the present to worry about.

With thoughts of their new life (even if only temporary) running through their minds, the Warner kids finally felt as if life was going their way.

Naturally then, it was a complete surprise when the sidewalk beneath them exploded and everything went dark. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter __7_

When Yakko first woke up, he noticed two things: That he had a massive headache, and that there was a dead body next to him. Fighting the urge to scream, he pushed all thoughts from his mind except the one of escaping. And rescuing his siblings.

Surveying the situation, Yakko soon realized that he wasn't as badly trapped or injured as he had thought. The concrete that was once the sidewalk was now blasted to bits, and he realized that what was pinning him down was the unfortunate tree that happened to be next to the sidewalk where the explosion happened.

He thought a moment and turned his head to look at what was keeping the tree from crushing him: the dead body. And it was just inches away from him. This time Yakko really did scream, and ended up fighting the urge to throw up.

By now a large crowd had gathered around the site of the explosion, and the police, a fire truck, and ambulance had arrived. Why aren't they helping? Yakko wondered. 

"Wakko? Dot? Where are you..?" He whimpered. Suddenly he saw the face of an ambulance attendant staring at him through a hole in the debris. 

"Don't worry kid, we'll have you out soon." The guy said, and a few minutes later as promised a rescue team began to carefully clear away the debris until Yakko was free. He felt himself being picked up and looked around frantically for his siblings but they were nowhere to be seen. He began to struggle.

"Wakko! Dot!" He cried out and began to squirm trying to get free. It was no use though because whoever was holding him was strong.

"No, let me go! Where are my sibs?!" He began sobbing as he felt himself being lifted into an ambulance. 

"I think we're going to have to sedate him" He heard a voice say, and again he began to struggle as he felt a small needle prick in his arm.

"Let me go!!! Wakko! Dot!" For another minute or so he struggled to get free, but soon his strength began to fade away. Finally as the ambulance began to drive away, Yakko fell into a deep sleep...

In fact, the 'dead body' that Yakko had woken up beside wasn't dead at all. As Dr.Bob saw the Warner kid that was next to him being lifted away, he mentally cursed himself for being a bloody idiot.

He found it getting harder and harder to breath and wondered if maybe it was because the air was thick with irony; Not only had his plan failed and the Warners had escaped, but also he was doing to die because of it. His last thoughts before he finally died was wondering if he would see his brother Fred in Hell, and if Satan had a soft spot for idiots.

Little Dot opened her eyes and gazed up at the doctor with wide eyes. She didn't know where she was, or who the strange man dressed all in white was, but she knew that something was wrong.

"Yakki? Wakki?" She looked around, but couldn't see anyone in the room besides the doctor, who smiled at her.

"Hey girl, it looks like you're strong enough to go visit your brother now. Would you like that?" He said in a soft tone, meaning more for the way he spoke to be a comfort then the actual words. He was quite surprised then when Dot replied.

"Me... see bwo'ers?" She asked, looking around. The doctor realized that he must have thought he must have assumed Dot to be younger than she actually was. He shrugged, then picked her up and began walking down the hall, intent on keeping the squirming girl from falling from his arms.

Yakko sat up in bed quickly when he heard a knock on the door, not sure what to expect. He was immediately relieved, then overjoyed, when the doctor came in and put Dot in his lap.

"Hey Dottie.." Yakko said softly, hugging his little sister. Dot's face turned a little red, but she didn't comment on what Yakko had just called her. She just sniffled and buried her face in Yakko's chest, then started to sob.

"Shh Dottie it's okkay... Do you know how worried I was about you and Wakko?" Yakko realized what he said and froze.

"Where's Wakko?" He demanded. The doctor was working very hard to keep his expression neutral and just barely managed to succeed.

"Yakko, we need to get a hold of your parents or guardians. Now that you're doing better can you tell me?"

"I don't have any parents I already told you. Where is Wakko?"

"You're only a kid, I can only give this information to your parents or g-"

"Parent or guardian, I know!" Yakko interrupted. "I told you already,we're orphans! We had a guardian."

"Oh?"

"Well there was Slappy.. but I don't know where she is now"

"Slappy?"

"Yeah, she's a squirrel."

"Squirrel?"

"Woah dumber than advertised! You know, furry animal, big bushy tail.. "

"I know what a squirrel is!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"I didn't ask!"

"Where is Wakko?" Yakko asked again, ending the pointless arguing and jumping right to the point.

"If you let me know who looks after you then you'll learn what happened to Wakko"

"I asked first! Tell me what happened to Wakko!!!"

Dot started to cry again, and Yakko knew deep in his heart something was very wrong and he didn't need a doctor to tell him that.

"Wakko is dying isn't he?" Yakko asked as tears began to blur his vision. "My little brother is dying..."

Blinking back tears, Yakko turned to the doctor. "Sorry, but this has to be done..." Fishing around in his pockets looking for rope, Yakko instead pulled out a roll of duct tape. Shrugging, he took it and within a couple of minutes the doctor was firmly attached to the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The doctor demanded. Yakko took Dot's hand and left, pausing in the doorway.

"I'm going to save my little brother" 


	8. Chapter 8

(_Sorry I took so long getting the final chapter up!..Well here it is anyway. And if anyone is wondering, FanFiction.net took down the 'Wakko's Wish Movie Bloopers' and suspended my account for __a while__ because of it =P I never knew bloopers were against the rules when I put it up... __)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chapter 8_

Wakko was drifting in and out of consciousness, trapped in between life and death. Part of him was aware of the frantic doctors running around, and the machines he was hooked up to keeping him alive. Another part of him was off in another world entirely.

Ever been in that weird state of mind, usually at night or when you first wake up, when you think strange thoughts that seem to make sense at the time? In a way that's what Wakko was feeling. Thoughts swirled around in his mind, more often than not completely random and not making sense, though they made sense to him at the time.

Every once on a while a real memory would slip in (though he didn't know they we're his memories at the time). A soft female voice singing a wordless tune while rocking him to sleep, a great flash of light, yelling and screams of terror, a vague memory of another girl like him; a lost friend, and two others like him always there.. his siblings.

And suddenly he knew they were there beside him. Struggling, Wakko began to return to consciousness... and then they were gone.

Yakko.. Dot, he called out with his mind weakly but was too tired and eventually sank back into the world of dreams.

"No!" Yakko screamed as he and Dot were pushed into the hall, the door closed firmly behind them. The doctors obviously didn't want children in there... because Wakko was dying.

"No.." Yakko repeated sinking down to his knees, weak with worry and grief. Dot wasn't crying anymore, but instead was sitting next to Yakko, her arm around him, a forlorn look on her face. Yakko couldn't get the picture of Wakko out of his mind, his little brother hooked up to machines, looking pale, barely holding onto the threads of life..

"Are you okkay?" A voice said, and Yakko looked up.. into the face of a beautiful young woman dressed in a nursing uniform. She crouched down so she was eye-level to the two kids.

"You look so sad.. something wrong?" Yakko gazed up at her with wide eyes. Being this young still he didn't yet have any feelings yet for the nurse, but her being so beautiful and intelligent looking he admired her. And decided to trust her, having become desperate.

"It's.. my brother" Yakko began hesitantly, then ploughed ahead seeing that the nurse was paying attention and taking him seriously. "Wakko.. he's in the room but I was kicked out by the doctors.. You have to understand, we're the only ones who can save him! Please help me..."

The young woman sat down next to the two Warners and hugged them.

"My name is Heather.. I'm a college student training to become a registered nurse and am here on work experience. I want to become a nurse so I can help take care of people like your brother... but you have to understand, the doctors are doing their best and I know you love your brother but.."

"I know all that!" Yakko yelled and moved away from Heather. He turned so his back was to her, facing the door.

"Why can't you let us in?"

Heather sighed and turned Yakko around gently so she was looking into his eyes.

"If you truly believe that being with your brother will help him live, then you don't really need to be right next to him.. distance doesn't matter"

Yakko was confused for a moment, but then suddenly what Heather was trying to tell him became clear.

Closing his eyes and holding Dot in his lap, Yakko mentally urged Wakko to wake up and prayed that he would be alright. When he finally opened his eyes, Heather was gone.

"He's gone!" One of the doctors exclaimed upon seeing Wakko's empty bed. She checked and rechecked the room but Wakko was definitely missing. A passing surgeon heard the noise and came in to see what was going on.

"Who's gone?" he asked, and the doctor motioned to Wakko's bed. "The patient.. the one that was in critical condition... oh you know, the puppy kid!"

"Ohhhh him... gone??"

"Well he was stable so I left for a moment. When I came back he was gone!"

"Do you think he walked off by himself?" The surgeon suggested after hesitating slightly. The doctor shook her head and sighed.

"I highly doubt it but anything is possible I guess.. C'mon, we'd better sound the alarm."

"Yakk..o?" Someone said, and Yakko jumped. He couldn't possibly have heard Wakko.... could he? Yakko looked around and found himself face-to-face with his brother.

"Wakko!" He exclaimed, then hugged him. "How did you-" but before he could finish what he was saying he heard some yelling, something about a missing patient.

"I have no idea how you got better so fast but we'd better beat it. I don't want to be in this place anymore. Too serious. C'mon!" Wakko nodded, and together the three Warner siblings made their escape.

Outside and far away from the hospital, Yakko, Wakko and Dot sat down exhausted and thought of their adventure.

"It's like we're right back where we started." Yakko mused, then looked at his sibs. "Well okkay maybe we're all a little older. And we must have learned something from this whole adventure... unfortunately I have no idea what that is!" Yakko gave his sibs a quick hug, then pulled out a couple of waterballoons and threw them at Wakko and Dot. Both hit their targets.

"H...hey!" Wakko complained and whacked Yakko with a fish. Dot joined in the fight and soon the three Warners were laughing, then tore down the street chasing each other (not minding if a few innocent people got in the way).

Between dodging anvils, paint bombs, and angry bystanders, Yakko thought to himself how lucky he was. Why worry about things like finding a home? Being a kid was fun and besides, he knew they'd find a home eventually. In the meantime, there was fun to have and people to annoy!

~***THE END***~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

...for now.. 


End file.
